<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream by notmyyacht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853274">The Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht'>notmyyacht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Forgiveness, M/M, Reunions, titanic inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of it all, Loki reunites with the man he broke a promise to many years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Bell/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished reading "Loki: Where Mischief Lies" and I loved Loki &amp; Theo's tragic story so much. But of course my brain had to make things sadder and be like "Well, Theo probably eventually died and Loki died in IW. What if they reunited a la Titanic style?" and thus I wrote this in the span of half an hour because I like to make myself cry apparently. </p><p>Anyway hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is pain as he feels the grip tighten around his throat. He struggles for air, knowing it to be futile at this point. Then, a sharp <em> crack </em>of agony… and he’s gone.</p><p>Loki isn’t sure how long he waits. Everything is dark and he knows he’s dead, but he can’t see anything. He waits for Hel to swallow him up, waits for some cruel afterlife to finally reap his soul and repay him in kind for all of his sins. </p><p>His chest moves. He knows it’s not actually air in his lungs, nor is the solid ground underneath him real. It can’t be. </p><p>Still, curiosity gets the better of him and he finally opens his eyes. He knows this place. He’s standing just in front of an old brick building, but something’s not right about it. He knows it, but it seems… cleaner. What is this place? </p><p>Loki gently pushes the front door open.</p><p>It’s usually locked, he thinks, continuing onward, up the stairs. To the third floor. </p><p>He stands in front of a door. It’s closed, but not locked. He’s not sure how he knows this, but he does. He raises a hand, hesitates, then lowers it.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” he says. “I don’t deserve this.”</p><p>His fists clench at his sides and he decides that he doesn’t care. He’s here and he’s going through this door. Loki brings his hand up once again and turns the doorknob. </p><p>The door swings open slowly, revealing a small room. A room with a fireplace, a poor excuse for a bed, and many, many books haphazardly stacked against the wall. But he ignores it all. He’s seen this room enough times in his dreams to remember what it looked like. His time here had been brief, but he’d know it anywhere. </p><p>What he does look at is the silhouette in the window. The silhouette turns to him, a large smile spreading across their freckled face. Loki’s chest tightens.</p><p>“You’re late,” says Theo.</p><p>“You know how I like to make an entrance,” Loki replies, stepping into the room. </p><p>Theo looks good. Clean. His cheeks are pink with life. Or perhaps he’s blushing, pleased to see him. </p><p>Loki stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, knowing what to say but afraid of the answer. Dammit... What does he have left to lose?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says, waiting for the rejection. It’s why he was here, wasn’t he? Atonement for every wrongdoing in his life, every betrayal. Hel had decided to start with Theo Bell.</p><p>But Theo says nothing. No cruelties, no harsh shouting about how disappointed or angry he was for being left behind. Instead, he holds out a hand, his soft smile unwavering. </p><p>Loki knows it then, his eyes tearing at the realization. </p><p>“I don’t deserve it,” he says.</p><p>“I suppose that’s up for debate, but for now…” Theo trails off, waiting. </p><p>Loki hesitates, then steps forward to slip his hand into Theo’s. If his heart is still beating, it would skip a beat as pure joy and peace washes over him. He steps closer until he’s only inches away from Theo.</p><p>“C’mere,” says Theo, pulling Loki in for a warm, soft kiss. Loki immediately melts into it, tears rolling down his cheeks; he gasps and presses further in, threading his fingers through Theo’s curled hair. He opens his mouth, deepening the kiss that he can feel Theo smiling into.</p><p>Loki had made his mistakes, but Theo was never one of them. Leaving Theo had been, but not loving him for the short time they had had. And now they had forever. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>